legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Strike Chronicles Battle Quotes
Skye Zephyr Shadow Aurora Leaf (Using a move...) “Die!” “Take this.” “Here I go!” “Here goes!” “Ha ha!” “My turn!” “Here goes!” “I’ll get you!” “I’ll get this one!” “Leave it to Leafy!” “You’re finished.” “It’s on!” “See ya!” “Better not mess up!” “Over here, Ugly!” “Have another!” “Not happening!” “Later!” “Get ready!” “Hope you’re ready!” (Critical Hit...) “Checkmate!” “Heh.” “This is the end!” “Begone!” “Go! Go! Go!” “Amateur.” “Farewell.” “Watch this!” “For Lumiere!” “Game over!” “Pathetic.” “This is it.” “Balance it out! “I’ll do my best!” “Planking time!” “Take that!” “Rest in peace.” “I got this! “Take it on!” “What a loser!” (Injured...) “Ugh!” “Think of something!” “Ow!” “Ouch!” “Not cool!” (When healing/using items) “Are you alright?” “Take all you need! “Here!” “Let me heal you!” “Leafy to the rescue!” (When healed...) “Thanks.” “Thank you!” “That’s nice!” “That’s sweet!” “You’re awesome!” (When KO'd...) “Forgive me... Everyone.” “I’ve failed you...” “Sorry...” “I’m useless...” “Is it... Over?” Spark Luna Blaze Glacieus Stream (Using a move...) “Over here!” “Watch and learn.” “Not today.” “Easy peasy!” “Always impressive!” “Wide open!” “Makes us even!” “Hmph.” “Me, me, me!” “Predictable!” “Let’s get-r done!” “That’s enough!” “My turn.” “Too slow, bro!” “Once more.” “Nobody loves you!” “You’re boring me.” “Stay down.” “Glacy attack!” “You’re done.” (Critical Hit...) “Okay, now I’m mad!” “Time to even the odds!” “This is farewell.” “This is the end, friend!” “Not on my watch!” “It’s squashin time!” “To the abyss with you!” “Accept your fate.” “So long, sucker!” “Get through me!” “I'ma pound you one! “Don’t mess with me.” “You’re dead.” “Poopie head.” “Brace yourself.” “Time to smash! “Chew on that!” “This is the end.” “Ooh, ugly!” “Watch this!” (Injured...) “Augh!” “Looks like... I messed up.” “Ugh...” “Owie! Meanies...” “It hurts.” (When healing/using items) “You don’t look so good.” “Don’t die on me.” “Stand your ground.” “C’mon! C’mon!” “Here! You’re not gone yet!” (When healed) “Very kind of you!” “That’s nice of you.” “Thanks...” “You’re awesomesauce!” “Thank you!” (When KO'd...) “No... T-this can’t...” “Just my luck...” “Life... Is cruel...” “Why... Did this happen?” “So this is... The end.” Additional Battle Quotes -Skye- (Commanded.) “Leave it to me.” “Understood!” “Got it.” (Using an item or healing move.) “Don’t over do it.” “Help is on the way!” “There!” (Paired Up.) “You ready?” “My strength is your’s.” “Let’s go!” “I’ve got your back!” (Retreating.) “Retreat!” “We need to pull back!” (Part II.) “See ya!” -Zephyr- (Commanded) “Alright!” “I got it!” “Understood!” (Using an item) “Are you alright?” “Don’t exert yourself.” “Here!” (Paired Up.) “We’ve got this.” “Ready?” “Here we go.” “I’ll help!” (Retreating.) “Pull back!” “We better go!” -Shadow- (Commanded.) “Okay!” “Sure!” “I’ll do it.” (Using an item or healing move.) “I’ve got you!” “Here you go!” “You’ll be fine.” (Paired Up.) “We’ll do our best!” “Let’s go!” “Watch my back!” (Retreating.) “We have to go!” “Run!” -Aurora- (Commanded.) “I’ll try!” “Here goes!” “I’ll do my best!” (Using an item or healing move.) “Here!” “Are you alright? (Insert healing move.) “I’ve got you!” (Paired Up.) “We’ve got it!” “I’ll try to watch out for you!” “Good luck!” (Retreating.) “Sorry!” “Later!” -Leaf- (Commanded.) “Oh this is going to be cake!” “Don’t hate me cuz I’m amazing!” “Leafy’s on the job!” (Using an item.) “Bet you love me now, huh?” “Leafy to the rescue!” “Just in time!” (Paired Up.) “Let’s-a go!” “Let’s go all out!” “Pow pow!” (Retreating.) “Let’s skedaddle!” “Live to fight another day, right?” '-Spark-' (Commanded.) “Got it!” “Alright!” “I’ve got this!” (Using an item.) “Here!” “Be careful!” “Don’t worry!” (Paired Up.) “Let’s get this done!” “Ready to go?” “C’mon!” (Retreating.) “Time to go!” “See ya!” -Luna- (Commanded.) “I see.” “I’ll do it.” “You’re the boss.” (Using an item or healing magic.) “Don’t overdo it.” “Close one!” “I’ve got you!” (Paired Up.) “Who’s next?” “Don’t die.” “Let’s fight!” (Retreating.) “Nuts to this!” “Screw this!” “Later!” -Blaze- (Commanded.) “Alright.” “As you wish.” “Very well.” (Using an item.) “Here.” “Heh.” “You’re not dead yet.” (Paired Up.) “Watch out.” “Good luck.” “We’re in this together.” (Retreating.) “Retreat!” “We have to go.” “Bye...” -Glacieus- (Commanded.) “Got it!” “Okay, okay!” “Don’t hate me cuz I’m awesome!” (Using an item.) “Glacy at your service!” “Not over yet!” “Glacy salutes you!” (Paired Up.) “Follow my lead!” “Piece of cake!” “Boo ya!” (Retreating.) “I’m a genius!” “Losers!” “You’re a poo!” -Stream- (Commanded.) “Understood!” “I’ll see what I can do!” “O-okay!” (Using an item or healing magic.) “You’re okay!” “You’re not dying on my watch!” “Here you go!” (Paired Up.) “Let’s fight!” “Just watch me!” “I can do this, I know I can!” (Retreating.) “Yikes!” “Eeep!” “RUN!”